When Love hurts you
by KyuHyun'JiYoon
Summary: KyuMin! Comeback FF! baca aja dulu :) Apa cinta itu akan hilang begitu saja? Bagaimana jadinya jika orang yang kau mencintai akan menjadi orang yang menyakitimu juga? Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.. sebuah cerita penuh rasa sedih dan emosi. ini FF comeback, saya newbie, salam kenal


**Rate: T tapi nanti ada M-nya (?)**

**Genre: Romance and hurts/comfort**

**Warning: YAOI! BOYSXBOYS! TYPO MERAJA RELA, SAKIT MATA KARENA CERITA ANEH BIN GAJE DAN KOMPLIKASI LAINNYA!**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin saling memiliki dan cerita ini punya saya ^^**

**Summary: Apa cinta itu akan hilang begitu saja? Bagaimana jadinya jika orang yang mencintai akan menjadi orang yang menyakitimu juga? Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.. sebuah cerita penuh rasa sedih dan emosi.**

"Ming, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi berbeda? Biasanya kau akan menyambutku dengan senyuman manismu.. a-atau kau akan mengirimkanku pesan menanyakan kabarku.. ada apa Ming? Kenapa denganmu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Kyuhyun menatap serius kearah Sungmin, berusaha mencari jawaban disorot mata Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tertuntunduk lesu, tak bisa menjawab apapun.

Deg!

Kyuhyun tercekat… nafanya serasa berhenti. Satu kalimat melintas dikepalanya, "A-apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? J-jawab aku…" Sorot wajah kyuhyun berubah menjadi sedih.. ya, dia tau apa jawabannya. "Minnie? Sungminnie? Apa kau menyukai orang lain? Jawab aku Lee Sungmin…"

Sungmin masih diam tertunduk, perasaan bersalah, takut, sedih semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Tanpa terasa tetesan bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sungmin, "K-kyu… hiks… maafkan aku.. maafkan aku…" Sungmin mulai terisak kecil. Rasa bersalah itu menjalar begitu cepat. "Ya… aku menyukai orang lain, mianhae hiks…" Sungmin segera berlari menuju kamarnya, berlari sambil memikul tangisan dan rasa bersalah.

Tubuh Kyuhyun lemas. Rasanya dia ingin terjun ke jurang saat itu juga. Kyuhyun bangkit dengan perasaan yang remuk redam, mengingat kembali memori-memori bersama Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah segalanya bagi Sungmin, Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kebahagiaannya, Sungmin yang menangis karena takut kehilangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang meminta Kyuhyun berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Sekarang? Semuanya hanya omong kosong belaka.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lunglai kekamar Sungmin, air mata itu sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata kyuhyun, siap jatuh mewakili perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Ceklek!

"M-ming…" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menangis ditepi ranjang, dia duduk lalu menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang berair.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang menangis, hm?" Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin lalu mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan lembut, ya… masih ada kasih sayang disetiap perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dan bungkam. Diam tak bisa berbicara apapun. "Minnie hyung…" Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut Sungmin, "Jika dia orang yang membuatmu berpaling dariku lebih baik, lebih sempurna dan kau merasa bahagia, aku tidak apa-apa… pergilah dengannya hyung dan tunjukkan… jika kau bisa bahagia tanpa aku. Tapi jika kau tidak menemukan kebahagiaan, jangan menoleh padaku lagi…" Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kening Sungmin, memberitahu Sungmin bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Sungmin lewat satu kecupan lembut, atau mungkin kecupan terakhir dari Kyuhyun.

"Mau mendengarkan ceritaku? Cerita tentang namja yang… terbuang karena cinta… aku mencintai seseorang, sangat cinta, bahkan saat banyak namja yeoja berusaha merebut perhatianku diluar sana, aku selalu ingat dia…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan begitu terluka. "Dulu dia memintaku berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya, bahkan saat dia ada masalah denganku, dia menangis… dia memintaku berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya dan selalu mencintainya… Minnie, kau tau orang itu siapa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, "Dia dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai orang lain.. mm.. jadi aku selama bertahun-tahun dengannya dianggap apa ya? Hahaha… hahh…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sungmin terdiam, ya dia tahu siapa orang itu.. dirinya sendiri.

"K-kyu.. hiks.. kyu… maafkan aku.. maafkan aku…" Sungmin mulai terisak lagi, menangis karena dia sendiri merasa bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. "Hm? Katakan padaku, siapa orang itu hyung… apa… Lee Donghae?"

Deg!

Sungmin tercekat, matanya membulat sempurna karena terkejut, dadahnya bergemuruh kencang, nama itu…

"K-kyu… d-darimana…"

"Ssstt… Ternyata benar?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris lagi. "Apa selama bertahun-tahun ini cintaku tak ada artinya hyung? Apa selama ini semua cinta yang kuberi tidak tersisa sama sekali dalam hatimu? Kau yang ketakutan ditengah malam, aku yang menemanimu… kau yang menangis karena takut kehilanganku, aku yang menenangkanmu… Hyung, orang yang paling aku sayang itu kau… " Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi Sungmin " Hahh… aku harus pergi, entah kemana… berbahagialah dengan Lee Donghae-mu itu… jangan cari aku.. dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mau repot-repot mencariku kan? Apalagi rindu padaku… hahaha" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kamar Sungmin, melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah, yang dia tahu… dia terluka.

Sungmin hanya diam tak melakukan apapun, pikirannya terlalu bingung untuk mencerna keinginan hatinya. Sungmin terdiam…

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Airmata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sungmin, "K-kyu…" Sungmin terisak kembali, "Jangan tinggalkan aku… hiks… Kyuhyun… Kyuhyunnie…" Sungmin mulai merasa aneh, sesuatu dalam hatinya hilang… hampa.

_**Aku mungkin memang tak berharga kasih… cintaku terlihat biasa dan memuakkan…**_

_**Janji ini akan selalu aku tepati, mencintaimu tanpa pernah berhenti…**_

_**Pergilah kau dengan dia yang baru, kejar kebahagiaanmu dan biarkan aku tetap dalam perasaan ini, mencintai tanpa bisa memiliki…**_

_**Kau yang menorehkan kisah bahagia dalam hariku ternyata kau juga yang mengalirkan darah luka dalam hatiku…**_

_**Aku, cintaku, penantianku tak akan pernah ada habisnya…**_

_**Kau yang selalu aku percaya.. kau yang selalu membuat aku yakin kau hanya mencintaiku, semuanya musnah hanya karena kau menyimpan rasa pada yang lain…**_

"_Kyuhyunnie~ ayo berjanji padaku, jangan tinggalkan aku… hiks… aku tidak mau kehilanganmu.. tidak mau…"_

"_Kyu… kau sumber kebahagiaanku.. tetaplah disampingku dan jadi satu-satunya cinta dihatiku… aku mencintaimu…"_

"Aku akan menepatinya hyung…"

Tes!

Air mata itu mengalir kembali… menyalurkan rasa sedih yang tiada terkira, kecewa dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. Siapa yang harus disalahkan? Manusianya? Atau perasaan cinta yang datang tiba-tiba tersebut…

Angin malam yang begitu dinginpun tak terasa sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun.. dia hanya diam menatap kearah air sungai yang mengalir agak deras.

"Tuhan… buat aku mati sekarang… buat aku lupa bahwa aku pernah mencintai seseorang, buat aku lupa bahwa aku pernah dicintai lalu dibuang begitu saja… a-aku tidak kuat.. aku mencintainya, menunggu untuknya, setia padanya… kenapa kau hilangkan rasa cintanya padaku tuhan?" Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam, menyesesali sesuatu yang sudah terlambat.

Kyuhyun melangkah menjauhi jembatan tua tersebut… berdiri tepat ditengah jalan raya. Mencari mati? Ya Kyuhyun ingin mati…

Sungmin bergerak gelisah diatas ranjangnya, sedari tadi dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis karena khawatir pada Kyuhyun

Sret!

Sungmin menarik selimutnya dengan cepat lalu mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil, Sungmin ingin mencari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun bodoh.. hiks.. kau dimana? Bocah pabbo!" Sungmin segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sungmin mungkin mencintai orang lain, tapi dia sendiri sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang evil, Kyuhyun yang pervert, Kyuhyun yang malas dan… Kyuhyun yang disayanginya, Sungmin tahu dia mencintai Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya.

Ciiitt!

Suara rem berdecit keras. Sungmin mengerem mendadak mobilnya karena melihat keramaian didepan sana. "A-ada apa ini?" Sungmin terdiam sebentar dalam mobilnya.. "Kyu!" Sungmin baru sadar satu hal, ia lalu keluar dari mobil dan bergegas menuju ketempat yang ramai tersebut. "Kyu… k-kyu.. tuhan, semoga itu bukan kau… Kyuhyunnie…" Sungmin berkali-kali mengusap air matanya secara kasar. Rasa takut itu muncul kembali…

"T-tuan.. maaf ada apa ne? kenapa ramai sekali?" Sungmin bertanya pada salah satu orang yang ada disana. "Ah itu… tadi ada namja yang hamper tertabrak, sudah dibawa kerumah sakit karena walaupun dia tidak tertabrak, kepalanya membentur badan jembatan.."

Deg!

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Dada Sungmin bergemuruh hebat, mata memanas… air mata itu keluar lagi..

"K-kyuhyun… hiks…"

**TBC**

Hai ._. masih inget saya? Hahaha saya adalah author yang hiatus berbulan-bulan dan kembali dengan FF aneh bin gaje, wkwk saya inget kalau saya masih punya 2 hutang FF, My pussy bodyguard dan Radio I'm in love, hahaha.. masih inget sama cerita itu?

Oke maaf kalau cerita kali ini aneh, untuk lebih jelasnya tentang cerita ini bakalan ada di chapter selanjutnya-_-v maaf untuk penundaan FF yang lain, hehehe

Saya butuh coment dan review dari kalian lho… mau diterusin apa engga, gimana kesan sedihnya? Blm dapet ya? Wahahaha, oke sekian bacot dari saya, review dan coment dari anda adalah semangat buat saya, GOMAWOO!


End file.
